This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Langston University received $22,500 to be used for equipment purchases. We purchased an icemaker, an ultralow freezer, and a laboratory refrigerator which was placed in our common lab room. Dr. Abraham, Dr. Lewis, and Dr. Wuliji use these items for storage of tissue samples (animal and cultures). The Type A2 Biological Safety Cabinet was installed in Dr. KJ Abraham?s laboratory. Dr. Abraham, Dr. Wuliji and Dr. Lewis are sharing the use of the biological safety cabinet. Overall, the equipment is located in the laboratories of Dr. KJ Abraham. Five faculty members and numerous students enrolled in Biology Investigative Techniques, Biology Research Problems and Biology Practicum use these facilities to assist researchers on projects and for course projects. In addition, students (approximately 75) enrolled in Botany, Cell Biology, Microbiology, Biology Research Problems, Chemistry Research Seminar, Investigative Techniques and Biology Research Seminar use some of these equipment items for classroom projects under the supervision of Dr. KJ Abraham, Dr. Sharon Lewis, Dr. Coleman, Dr. Chan, Dr. Buzingo, and Dr. Kanyand Matand.